Eyes
by Any Unborn Child
Summary: OneShot: What should have happened during the final duel between Yami no Malik and Yami no Yuugi...Hinted Yaoi


Eyes

By Any Unborn Child

(Disclaimer: I own nothing. This little thing just came out of my weird and twisted mind and surprised me. I'm using the fundamentals from the Japanese version, just so you know.)

This was a very fine kettle of fish for Yuugi and Yami's sakes. Yami no Malik had the two of them cornered (Both figuratively and literally), with Yuugi being bound by shackles and Yami losing a lot of blood due the injuries he had endured. Yami no Malik wasn't in such a pretty state either, but he still hand more potency then they did; the odds were not in their favor right now.

"Yami no Malik, may I ask you something?" Yuugi questioned with an icy tone in his voice.

This was the first time he had spoken to Yami no Malik directly, and from this brought a lot of shock from the others. Expressions of silent shock could be seen on their faces, and everyone was itching to say something. But no one could—they wanted to see where this was going.

_Yuugi…I hope you know what you're doing…_ Anzu muddled in her head.

"What's Yuugi doing talking to the psycho?" Otogi asked Honda, who appeared just as puzzled as he was.

"I don't know; but I'm pretty sure Yuugi is doing the right thing."

"Let's hope so…" The four continued to watch.

"Well, it appears the center of this entire project has spoken; what is it, my dear?" Yami no Malik responded with a condescending grin on his face.

Yami couldn't take all the anger inside of him. In one breath he yelled, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Don't worry, Other Me; I'll handle it," Yuugi assured him. He refocused his attention on the veiny lunatic. "First off, what does killing the Pharaoh have to do with killing Malik also? Do you just want to satisfy your own needs and forgo the needs of others? **_Are you that sick?_** What's the big deal? What's the big attraction?"

Yami no Malik smirked to himself, basking in the innocent light's stupidity. "Lest we forget, it seems that you and your Precious Pharaoh here have forgotten about what has happened to my weaker half…"

Yami and Yuugi both grimaced at the thought. That's right…Yami no Malik was born out Malik's hatred towards his father, and with that anger Malik unknowingly killed him. Even though they weren't there at the time, each of them could picture the gory sight, the walls stained with blood, the life force of humans. It was awful. And Yami no Malik, HE lived on seeing the anguish of others…

"Of course we haven't forgotten, you psycho! But for the best I would not like to recount anything further. I'd rather die than stay in this hellish void, but I'll continue to do so, I'll continue to live-- for if you lay one finger on the Pharaoh, I'll kill you myself!" Yuugi exclaimed, tenaciousness and fervor growing inside of him.

"Yuugi…" Yami said, shocked at his bravery. So it _was_ true…

"Yuugi, you don't have to do this; I can handle it."

"Other Me, don't worry about what happens to me! Focus on winning. I can't do much except support you…"

Yami no Malik's heliotrope orbs went back and forth from speaker to speaker, thoroughly delighted in the naivety of the situations. It was hopeless for them. Perhaps he should do something to shake things up.

He smirked once again. "Still feisty as ever, aren't we?" He chuckled darkly. With that, he walked toward his two opponents, aiming at Yuugi with frosty amethyst eyes. He stopped within a foot of the shocked hikari.

"You do realize theses events were almost entirely to do with you, right?" Yami no Malik firmly took hold of Yuugi's chin, seemingly as if to examine his face. Yami's eyes widened in astonishment- He couldn't believe it--Yami no Malik just touched Yuugi like he was really there!!

"Wishing for death but only to risk your life to stand by your friend, hmmm?" His cold fingers lingered on his lips, tantalizing the already bruised flesh.

Jounouchi clenched his fists whilst on the sidelines. "What's going on there, Yuge?! What's that freak doing?"

Yami narrowed his eyes, silently cursing himself for not being able to do anything. "You bastard…. Get Away From Him!"

The Dark Malik ignored him. "Hmm…then die you shall!"

At 'shall', he took his hand away and stealthily went back to his post, Yami's eyes angrily following the twisted individual. Yuugi couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Should he have said what he said?

"Enough talk for now. Let's continue! Your deaths are imminent anyway…"

Owari 


End file.
